


As We Are

by passivagrestiv



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mindless Fluff, No miraculous AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passivagrestiv/pseuds/passivagrestiv
Summary: Marinette stared dubiously at the growing pile of food on her plate.“Are you trying to fatten me up for slaughter or something?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found this sweetness while I was rummaging through some old files in my laptop. Couldn't resist the urge to post. Enjoy!

Marinette stared dubiously at the growing pile of food on her plate.

“Are you trying to fatten me up for slaughter or something?”

Mock mortification marred Adrien’s features as he scooped some hot lasagna from his plate to hers. “My dear, I would never do that!” he gasped.

Her eyebrows pinched together, her fingers lightly brushing her unused spoon.

“Then, what is all _this_?” She looked around. “I was working on an _important_ project in my room when you _waltzed_ in, dragged me outside, shoved me in your car, and raced your way to the buffet –a _buffet_ of all places! You did not take my consent into account. This is basically _kidnapping_! Talk about spontaneous.” She huffed, blowing a hair strand out of her face and crossing her arms.

“Hunger must’ve caused lapses in your memory!” He pushed her plate closer to her and waved his arms comically above his head. “Can’t you remember? I carried you to the front lawn like a bride and tossed you on the bundle of soft pillows at the backseat. I sported all those bruises and scratches just to bring you to lunch. Can’t you see all my efforts to show you my _undying_ love?”

She rolled her eyes, musing to herself the reasons why she’d been stuck with him for almost twenty-three months now. “Well, obviously I am not a fan of surprises and romantic gestures. You could’ve told me where we’re going. And I’m not that hungry!”

The blond waved her off with a hand. “Nonsense, you look famished! All throughout the drive, your poor stomach had been _roaring_. It wasn’t the most pleasant sound.” He shook his head in disappointment and tutted.

Customers from tables nearby were becoming attentive of their banter and forgot their respective meals. Some raised their eyebrows and some were sniggering, all amused by their _unique_ relationship. Marinette was irritated, though that did not stop her quickly warming cheeks.

Adrien continued on his rant, blissfully unaware of the attention. “You’ve been stressing over your project so much you’ve been skipping meals. Alya and your mother had told me about it. And I’m hurt that you never read my texts. I was worried!”

She was touched by his concern to be honest and felt guilty about skipping meals when she had been deprived of sleep as well. If he didn’t haul her out of her room, he might’ve caused a bigger fit if she ended up in the hospital -and Alya. Oh, _Alya_. Who knows what she would do.

She sighed and picked up her spoon.

“Eat! I refuse to hear anything else –or do you want me to feed you myself, Princess?” She quirked an eyebrow when she saw the smirk stubbornly tugging his lips. She shrugged and shoveled some pasta from the mountain on her plate, poising the utensil to her mouth. But he snatched the spoon away and she glowered at him.

“I thought you said-“ She was cut off by the delicious food entering her mouth, her eyes sending numerous daggers at him as she chewed the pasta gingerly, trying all her might not to groan at the delightful taste.

He looked smug. “Took your silence as yes to my proposition.”

“I have perfectly functioning hands.” Her fingers reached out in an attempt to seize the spoon back, though it didn’t help that him arms were ridiculously long.

His mouth curved into a small frown and his emerald eyes were so sincere, she couldn’t look away. “Let me do this for you, okay?”

She didn’t know if it was his raw, genuine expression (that she would not admit she cherished very much) or the relentless rumbles of her stomach that made her nod and comply with his request like a dutiful puppy.

His self-satisfied grin stayed plastered on his face throughout their whole exchange and she mused with disdain that it wouldn’t vanish anytime soon.

Marinette didn’t think it was possible, but his grin widened even more whenever he would tease her, bringing the spoon to her mouth with exaggerated coos (“Here comes the choochoo train!”) and then abruptly swerving it away from her as she opened her mouth. At her frustration, she would viciously stomp on his foot, smiling mischievously when he would let out a rather feminine yelp.

Somehow, they had managed to devour the enormous helpings on their plates, even after Adrien went back to the long table thrice to get seconds (despite her threats). The observers around them were surprised to find out the small girl had an incredible appetite, finishing everything her boyfriend (they refused to believe otherwise) had gathered.

“Heavens, that was enough to last me a year.” She sighed and patted the lump on her abdomen, following him out of the establishment. He held the door open, placing his hand over his heart and bowing graciously like a butler. She slapped his shoulder when he straightened up to cheekily beam at her.

“You’ll drive this buffet profitless,” he snorted, taking her hand in his as they made their way to his car that was parked a few blocks away.

She crushed his fingers, face incredulous and fuming. “You were the one who ate as much as a caveman and insisted on more helpings!”

He winced and jerked out of her grip, nursing his throbbing fingers. “Well, you’re my cavewoman. You may be serious about your ridiculous diet, but that monstrous appetite will never disappear, dear. It’s in our nature.”

Her jaw slacked in utter disbelief before sobering up. “You’re ridiculous!” She tiptoed and messed up his perfect model hair, his rich laughter ringing in the air. When his chortles drowned out, he grasped her wrists and she stopped, quizzically peering at him.

“The project you’ve been working on, when’s it due?”

“Huh. What?” She blinked at him, caught off guard by the swift transition of his moods. He was thoughtful now, somber even.

“When’s the deadline of your dress?” he rephrased patiently.

She pursed her lips and pondered. “Oh. The show’s this Friday.”

“That’s still four days from now and you’ve been working nonstop. From what I saw earlier, it was finished.” He pointed out, eyebrows scrunching together.

“No, it wasn’t. It’s still,” she paused, racking her brain for the right word. “-raw. It must be perfect.” Firm resolution burned in her eyes.

He frowned a bit and her lips unconsciously mimicked him. She liked his impish smiles and cheeky grins better.

“It will be perfect, just like every time. I’m sure of it. Just…don’t make us worry too much, okay? No more late nights and skipping meals. I’ll get angry.” He released her wrists to cup her cheeks. “Remember that whatever you get doesn’t make us any less proud of you, it could only be more.”

She kissed his palm, smiling. “Okay.”

He kissed her cheek and bopped her nose with a finger. “Well then, let’s go to the zoo!”

She squeaked when he pulled her to the car, a bit dazed. “What?”

“I told your mom I’d kidnap you for the rest of the day.” Adrien opened the backseat for her and she swatted his hand when she saw the innumerable white pillows, closing the door and calling shotgun instead. She didn’t want to be tempted by sleep after all that food.

“ _Really_?” she asked when he slid into the driver’s seat. She wasn’t surprised. Her mom was always plotting. Two weeks into their relationship, Marinette had discovered several drafts of _wedding_ cakes (with _subtly_ drawn A and M initials) wedged between pages of a logbook when she was asked to retrieve a necklace from her parents’ drawer.

He shrugged and turned the engine on. “Or she told me. Doesn’t matter really. If I had known, I’d do it anyways. I _terribly_ miss you.” He slipped his fingers through hers and brought her hand to his mouth for a kiss.

Her heart melted. Their time together was sacrificed for her fashion projects and his photoshoots. They were happy –really. This year had been the height of their respective careers. But they hadn’t seen each other for a week, opting for Skype calls before bedtime in some particular nights. And it wasn’t enough.

She squeezed his hand, a soft smile on her lips as she leaned on his shoulder, whispering, “Me too.”


End file.
